1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tracheal cannulas and to T-shaped tracheal stents.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tracheal cannulas, including T-shaped tracheal stents are well known in the prior art literature and have been described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,721,233; 4,269,184 and 4,795,465.
The present invention is an improvement in the art of tracheal cannulas and T-shaped tracheal stents which inherently include as a part thereof, a tracheal cannula component.